Zeth's unedited libretto
by PharaohZeth
Summary: Just some of the wips and promps/ideas I've been working on but find myself insecure (or other reason) of continuing and/or publishing. So I would be forever grateful if you commented on whichever wip/promp/idea you like/enjoy/are interested in! (Fire emblem, Voltron, Yu-Gi-Oh, Kyo Kara Mao, Tales of Zestiria, Devilman, etc)
1. Disenchantment

Atem opened his eyes and sighed, irritated, it was the sixth time that month that he woke up to find himself tied up; fortunately the castle staff had the habit of checking on him every morning.

Working for prince Yugi Muto of the small kingdom of Domino was, really hard, to say the least; the prince had a tendency to escape the castle to go play games at the city bar, along with his best friend Jounouchi. It usually happened late at night or in the early morning; and not only that but the prince and his best friend would try his best to restrain Atem from following or stopping them, that meant that since his first day Atem had woken up locked in his room, tied up to his bed, tied up and locked in other rooms, sometimes even gagged so he couldn't call the staff.

So yeah, it was hard.

That morning he was found by Shizuka, Jounouchi's younger sister, who untied him and apologized on her brother's behalf; Atem thanked her and ran out of the castle, he knew where to find the pair of troublemakers.

They were in Honda's bar, it was always Honda's bar.

It was like 4am in the middle of the week so it was pretty much empty.

He could hear Jounouchi's drunk singing from the entrance, that was normal; what wasn't normal was what he saw inside, prince Yugi, with an alcohol bottle on hand, drinking as if his life depended on it; he had never seen (or heard of) prince Yugi drinking alcohol.

He stood next to the prince, who ran out of alcohol to drink (of at least the bottle he had in hand), the short royal let it fall on the table, defeated, and turned to Atem with glazed eyes, the moment he seemed to notice the knight at his side he started crying.

Needles to say Atem was confused.

"It's" he said, hiccuping "It's" Jounouchi finally shut up and walked to Yugi's other side "It's my appointed knight" he bawled.

"Now now" said Jounouchi, voice wobbly, and pointed at Atem "Mister appointed knight Osiris-"

"His name is Atem" interrupted Yugi.

"Mister appointed knight Atem" corrected the blonde "You won't be taking my friend back to prison" Jounouchi seemed to fall on nothing and ended resting his chin on Yugi's head "He has no debt to pay, whoever told you that is obviously butthurt, because no one, AND I MEAN NO ONE, has ever defeated my buddy Yug in any kind of game"

Atem gave Honda an almost pleading glance, and Honda, who was cleaning the counter, only shrugged and continued with what he was doing. Atem face palmed in mild irritation.

"Your Highness" he said "I need to bring you back to the castle, you're drunk and dawn will arrive soon enough" he kneeled trying to keep the prince´s attention on him.

"I don't want to" he cried "If I do mother will marry me to the princess of Despirok" he hugged the empty bottle of alcohol. Atem sighed.

The queen had announced her plan of marrying Yugi to Anzu, princess of Despirok, in order to unite their kingdoms; Yugi hadn't been happy at all. He felt pity for the prince, for he knew he was a romantic at heart and only wished to marry the person he would fall in love with.

"Anzu and I are childhood friends, you know?" said Yugi, calming a little bit "I liked her when we were little you know? She's amazing" he hiccuped "But she rejected me, and I mean, the only thing I got going for me is the fact that I'm a princess and that I'm undefeatable in games" he didn't seem to have noticed that he called himself a princess "And I mean, Domino is a small kingdom, heck! I'm pretty sure is one of the smallest kingdoms on the world" for some reason that had Jounouchi crying "Heck! Maybe that's why I am so freaking short" Yugi's crying had turned into venting.

Jounouchi nodded.

"Even appointed Knight Osiri-"

"Atem" the prince corrected his blonde friend once again.

"Even appointed Knight Atem is taller than you" said the blonde. That got Yugi crying again.

Atem looked around, Honda was making him signs, finally taking pity on the Knight. He pointed at Jounouchi and then himself, then to Yugi, to Atem, and finally to the door. Atem showed him a relieved smile.

"Yo Jou!" called Honda "Come here a minute" he said and the blonde complied.

Atem took the opportunity, he lifted Yugi onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and almost sprinted out of the bar.

It took several minutes to the prince to realize what was happening, but instead of wailing and kicking he just sobbed again, surrendering.

"Why do you this to me?" he asked, although it didn't seem to be directed at Atem "I don't want to get married, I haven't fallen in love yet, I'm still on the childish crush phase" Atem slowed down a bit, he might as well enjoy the first (and probably only) time he saw the prince drunk "And he probably hates me" he sobbed "After all the pranks Jou and I pull on him, heck! He'll probably quit by tomorrow" wait what? "So he'll be gone and I'll it'll be my fault and then I'll marry my childhood friend and I'll ruin all her opportunities to find happiness because she'll be married to me" he ran out of air "Because she's lesbian, and she has a wonderful girlfriend, but she'll be with me, the short childhood friend who she rejected when we were like 7 and with who she didn't keep in touch with so it'll be super awkward when I next see her for our wedding" he breathed again "And she'll be heartbroken because she should be marrying her girlfriend not me! Who would even accept to marry me given the opportunity? honestly!" Atem took the back entrance and tried to avoid as my staff as possible "All I've ever wanted is to fall in love with someone and live happily ever after" Yugi's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying "Is that too much to ask for?"

Atem put the Prince in his bed, and found himself captured by the Prince's hand when he was about to leave. Yugi was still crying quietly, his hand firm on Atem's sleeve.

"Don't please"

He didn't knew what Yugi was talking about, nor he thought the Prince knew. He sighed, reached for the closest chair and sat down; his sleeve still in Yugi's grasp.

"Sleep your Highness, you need it"

* * *

Not even a week had passed since that, when he caught the Prince and Jounouchi sneaking out again, which would have been normal if it wasn't for the suspicious bags full of stuff that they carried.

He followed them through the castle city, to the entrance of the forest. He stopped and let them know he was there.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Jounouchi and Yugi shrieked and turned to him.

"I-We-" stuttered Yugi, his cheeks pink.

"We're going out for drinks" said Jounouchi.

Atem raised a brow, not buying it even a little "Honda's bar is the other way" he pointed back to the town.

Yugi fidgeted with his shirt "Please" he begged "Don't tell anyone about this"

"I'm not even sure what this is, it looks like you're leaving on some kind of journey-" Yugi looked at the floor, ashamed, and it clicked "You're escaping" he declared "You're escaping because you don't want to marry Princess Anzu"

Yugi hunched on himself, trembling, ashamed to have been caught by Atem, he bit his bottom lip. Jounouchi stood in front of him protectively.

"Can you blame him tho?" hissed Jounouchi.

"I can't," agreed Atem "But I can't just let you leave, you might get in danger."

"Then," croaked Yugi, still looking down "Then why don't you come too?" that had the other gaping at him "Of course you don't have to, it's just a suggestion," said Yugi hastily "But staying is not an option for me" he added.

Atem's expression softened at Yugi's apprehensive yet unyielding state.

"If that's the case then I will accompany you," he said and Yugi's face darted up, surprised "I am you appointed knight after all"


	2. Omunculus

Yu-Gi-Oh DM - puzzle/blindshipping

* * *

Chapter Text

Want.

Ever since he woke up he felt an eternal feeling of want. He wanted everything he saw, but most, he wanted Yugi, the young alchemist that found him in the desert and saved his life, the young alchemist that had been taking care of him for almost a month now, who he followed on his journey. He wanted Yugi's everything, everything he could offer, he wanted it, he wanted it all.

They were currently having some trouble finding a place to stay at in this new small city.

He had noticed it, a lot of people were less that friendly to them seemingly because it was so obvious they were foreigners. Yugi hailed from the neighbor land, where people had other language and other way of life. He… He had no memories, but he could assume that dark skin and crimson eyes weren't exactly 'normal' there.

Yugi smiled and thanked the man, even if he had been quite rude with his rejection. He was quite annoyed, so he silently glared at the innkeeper, even as Yugi practically dragged him away.

They sat by the fountain, Yugi sharing his food with him.

"I'm not sure if we'll find a place before night comes," he sighed "Sorry Yami"

Yami. That was the name Yugi gave him after discovering he had no memories, he quite liked it, to be honest. So far it was probably the only thing that was his, apart from his clothes that is.

"Do not worry Yugi, it is these fools fault, not yours" he said, Yugi shrugged absentmindedly.


	3. Black narcissus

FE: Awakening - Chrobin

* * *

Chapter Text

Reflet had an older brother named Robin.

Robin had a best friend named Chrom, whom Reflet loved.

Chrom was handsome, with his messy blue hair and beautiful straightforward eyes just as brilliant. He was tall and kind of muscular. But probably what Reflet liked the most about him was his kindness and friendliness, his gentleness and his smile, and the way his eyes sparkled when he did so.

He cared about her, that much she knew. He usually brought her small gifts whenever he visited, and he ruffled her hair when he gave them to her. It always made her face and chest feel warm.

But there was a little problem.

No matter how much she tried, what she said or did, the only person reflected in Chrom's wonderful blue eyes was Robin.

All his attention would be for Robin the instant he came into the picture, and Chrom would gift him the softest of smiles and the most gentle touches. And in return, Robin would give him all that he kept for himself.

Reflet was quite young, so she didn't understand the meaning of this, but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit of jealousy towards her elder brother.

She noticed this for the first time one afternoon that Chrom had visited.

She had brought him to the garden to watch the flowers. He smiled and nodded to what she told him about them, even laughed at some of her comments.

"Chrom" had gently called Robin, walking to them.

Instantly, Chrom's expression changed.

It softened, as if he seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. He walked to Robin and probably excused himself to Reflet, but she didn't hear. She was busy being somewhat shocked by her 'discovery'.

An explanation was offered to her time later.

Their father wasn't home, just like every time Chrom came over. That night their mother was out too and Reflet should have been asleep.

She knew they were in Robin's room. The door ajar enough for her to peek inside without being noticed.

Not that they would have anyway.

They were standing next to Robin's bed. Her brother's arms around Chrom's neck, one hand on his soft looking blue hair, his face on Chrom's right shoulder. Chrom's arms were around Robin's waist, one hand sneaked under his shirt; he was placing silent kisses on Robin's exposed shoulder. Both were quite disheveled. She couldn't see Robin's face but she was sure he was smiling, after all, who wouldn't when held by Chrom's strong arms.

He looked so astonishing it made her heart skip a beat.

Robin moved, he held Chrom's face in his hands and kissed his jaw before placing more along his face and neck. Chrom was smiling, his hand moving up Robin's back the other came up to his hair. He moved Robin's face away from him, just enough for him to incline slightly his head and place his lips on Robin's. Robin's hands slid down Chrom's neck, to his back and back up his head, playing with some blue locks. Both were still smiling. Their lips parted way and, with a toothy smile, Robin hid his face on Chrom's neck. Chrom seemed to be in an equally blissful state, his head resting over Robin's nudging lovingly.

Reflet felt as if her heart was being squished. She left. She never saw them like that again. Chrom kept visiting and Reflet kept silently loving him.

One day Robin left and never came back, nor did Chrom.

It didn't take long to find them though.

Their bodies, tangled together in an embrace, were found in the lake nearby town.

Her heart stopped when she heard the news.

The day they were found, their families were immediately called upon. That's when Reflet met Chrom's family for the first time.

Emmeryn, Chrom's elder sister, had expressed her condolences with tears in her eyes. Lissa, the youngest, was crying her eyes out, unable to even try to sputter a word. Reflet had only been able to stare at them, crying, but was thankful for Emmeryn's comforting hand on her head, it was like Chrom's.

They had separated the bodies, giving them back to each family. There hadn't been many tears or condolences, who would miss someone like them after all?


	4. Crestmates

FE: 3H - Dimiashe

* * *

Chapter Text

Crests, apart from giving one a connection to the divine and some cool abilities, connected one to their soulmate. This connection is hard to describe, apart from the soulmark which was one's soulmate's crest imprinted in some part of one's body, it gives one an emotional connection and even some weird sixth sense that warnes one if something is going on with one's soulmate.

Dimitri didn't have this, which wasn't unheard of, but still very much rare, specially for someone of royal blood.

It didn't really bother Dimitri, much. He was fine with not having a soulmate.


	5. The Prince and Kame

Yu-Gi-Oh DM n GX - puzzle/blindshipping, spiritshipping, puppy/violetshipping, beautyshipping, etc.

* * *

Chapter Text

The shop had a strange, very pleasant feel to it.

Flowers grew from every crevice and through the walls. Shelves were filled with books, gemstones, amulets and games of all kind. Outside and inside were tables, all different; some were accompanied with stools, some had chairs, others had poofs. Behind the counter were coffee machines and blenders. It was like right out of a painting. And yet, what caught his attention the most, was the boy behind the counter. He was leaning on it, chewing the end of his pencil and glaring at a book.

Forgetting his companions, he almost sprinted to the shop; he stopped at the entrance, a big sign saying KAME SHOP above it.

He opened the door, and the boy's face darted to him when he heard the bell. He felt his heart thunder when those amethyst orbs found him; the boy gaped for the shortest of moments, he straightened and rushed to put his book and pencil away.

He walked to the counter and the boy smiled, albeit a bit shyly.

"Welcome to Kame's shop, how can I help you?" said the boy, and he felt himself smile toothy.

"I've heard wonders about your milkshakes"

"You'll want one?" asked the boy, still shy.

"Vanilla, please"

The boy nodded and turned around, opened a small fridge to take the ingredients and proceeded to prepare it. All while chatting with Atem.

"So" said Atem "What's your name?"

"Yugi Muto"

"I'm Atem Sennen, Prince of Egypt" the boy nodded, concentrated in making the beverage, but Atem could tell that he hadn't believed him, he shrugged not really caring.

"And what's the Prince of Egypt doing here?" asked Yugi, humoring him.

"I came to visit my cousin, Seto Kaiba" he said, leaning on the counter rather lazily.

"You're talking about THE Seto Kaiba? CEO of Kaiba Corp?" he asked, glancing briefly at him.

"Yup"

"Well then Your Highness" he said mocking him playfully "Your milkshake is almost ready, do you want to drink it here or to take?"

"Take, along with your number, if it's not a bother" he said, straightening and winking at him, pleased when Yugi's ears and cheeks turned red.

Both turned to the door when they heard the bell.

There stood three tall Egyptian men, well dressed.

"Your Highness" said the one with the long brown ponytail "Please stop running off to whatever place without us"

"Yo Mahad" greeted Atem, ignoring the plea "I was just meeting lovely Yugi here" he added, Yugi gaped, blushing even harder.

Mahad sighed tiredly.

"Your Highness" said the man with black hair, long to his shoulders "We must go, you have a meeting with your cousin in less than an hour" Atem pouted.

"Alright alright" said Atem in defeat, he turned back to Yugi, still gaping "How much will it be?"

"Fif, five teen" he stutterd. Atem smiled and gave him a $500 bill.

"Keep the change"

"That's! I can't accept that, sorry, it's too much"

"Why?" asked Atem.

"The milkshake was only $15, $500 is way over the price" explained Yugi, flustered.

"Take as a gift then" Yugi shook his head.

"Sorry, I refuse to accept that" he said, giving Atem the change.

Atem opened his mouth to retort but a glare from Mahad made him stop, so he just accepted the change, took his milkshake and walked to the exit.

"See you soon Yugi" he said with a wink before letting the door close behind him.

Leaving an astonished Yugi behind.


	6. Secret Library Domino

Yu-Gi-Oh DM - puppy/violetshipping and blind/puzzleshipping

* * *

Chapter Text

Jounouchi was fuming.

He stormed through Domino's alleyways, not caring where he went. He tousled his hair in irritation; he had had a fight with Seto, although he couldn't remember anymore what it had been about, something stupid most likely. He had walked out on his boyfriend.

They had been together for years now, and they enjoyed their banter. But there were times, where it could get out of hand.

He finally started paying attention to his surrounding once he began to calm down. And he was lost. He couldn't recognize a single building there; this place had a serenity to it, even though the streets were strangely barren. Or it would be if not for the single person that walked into a library, a person that Jounouchi knew very well; it was Atem Sennen, an old friend of his. So Jounouchi hurried after him.

Jounouchi stopped at the entrance of the building. In a way, it seemed abandoned, so Jounouchi hesitated a moment before entering.

The blonde found himself in an old library that seemed right out of a fantasy story; and it was enormous.

He saw his friend and went to him; but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw with he was talking. It was Seto, or at least looked almost exactly like him; this Seto had blonde hair, paller and yet more brilliant than Jounouchi's; and his eyes were a more purplish blue. Although what stood out the most were the deep blue scales that framed his cheeks and went down his neck, along with the scaled tale at his backside.

_Is this what they call a 'scaley'?_ Thought Jounouchi.

The purple blue eyes of the scaley Seto found him, and they widened in surprise. Atem was nowhere to be seen.

"Seto?!" Squeaked Jounouchi, and was promptly shushed by the few people that were sitting near them.

The purple blue eyes returned to their normal size as they seemed to understand something.

"My name is Critias" he corrected, and that wasn't Seto's voice, although it was similar.

"Ah…" Said Jounouchi as he tried to comprehend the words Critias had said "Sorry then for that. You really look like my boyfriend"

"Funny" said Critias "You look like my husband" he smiled kindly.

"That's… That's quite a coincidence" said Jounouchi smiling awkwardly.

"It certainly is" he nodded "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, no, I" he stuttered "I'm just trying to catch up my friend"

"Atem?" He asked and Jounouchi nodded "He always sits at the back and tries to subtly stare at Yugi as much as possible"

"Yugi?"

"One of my employees"

"So, you're the owner?"

"Yes, although it is under my husband's name"

"Oh, well, thank you" he said almost ran to where he was told his friend was.

At the very back of the library, sitting on a stool with an open book on a table, was his friend. But his eyes weren't on the book, but looking at his side.

"Yo Atem" he greeted, but his friend didn't listen. He pouted and his eyes followed his friend's gaze.

Carrying some books was a boy. He was wearing a rather stereotypical witch outfit. His hair was covered by a pointy witch hat, some curly honey bangs framing his face. He seemed to be no more than 16 years old.

"Atem" he said again, louder. His friend almost jumped off of the stool.

"Jounouchi" he squeaked "What? When?" He stuttered.

"Yeh, nice to see you again friend" said Jounouchi rather sarcastically.

"Ah, yes, nice to see you again too Jou" said Atem, more relaxed "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. How are you? How's the writer career going?" He said as he sat next to Atem "I've heard that you've become quite popular" he grinned, poking his friend's blushed cheek.

Atem brushed Jounouchi's hand away from his face.

"It's been good, sales have been great; and I'm working on something new" he said, his eyes going back to the kid. Jounouchi frowned.

"Don't go after children Atem, that's gross"

Atem almost spat.

"What are you-?" He stuttered "He's 22 I'll let you know"

"And how do you know that?" he said, poking the Egyptian's cheek again.

"Critias told me" he said, pouting and with his cheeks red "Anyway how did you even find this place?"

"I got lost, saw you and followed you here"

"How did you even get to this area of Domino?"

"Ehh" Jounouchi hesitated "I had a fight with Seto so I left and got lost"

"You fought? What was it about this time?"

Jounouchi sighed "I don't even remember. I'm sure it was something stupid"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Then hurry up and make up"

"I don't feel like doing that, I mean, it's always me who's apologizing" complained the blonde "It's his turn"

"That will be hard"

"I know, with an ego like his. But I'm not apologizing this time" he said as crossed his arms, glaring at the distance. "But enough about me, I don't feel like getting angry right now" he uncrossed his arms and peeked in on Atem's book, it wasn't in any language he knew. "Can you even read this?"

Atem grunted "Not really"

Jounouchi directed an unimpressed look at him.

"Then why did you even bother?"

"I just grabbed one randomly, okay?" Said the Egyptian, annoyed.

"So, you got the hots for this Yugi kid?" Jounouchi flicked through the book, uninterested.

"I" stuttered Atem "I think I'm in love"

"Turn down your romanticism a bit Atem, have you even talked to him?"

"I, I have asked him for books before" he responded timidly avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"And?" Pressured Jounouchi.

"And that's… All?" He said hesitantly, making Jounouchi groan in annoyance.

"Why are you like this?" He asked, more to himself. He abruptly stood up "okay Atem, either you go talk to him, or I will"

" _Jounouchi_ " Atem grabbed his arm, as if to stop him "Don't you-!" But the blonde was already walking, quite literally dragging his friend with him " _Jounouchi_ " whined the Egyptian.

"Hi, your name is Yugi, right?" greeted the blonde with a smile "I'm Jounouchi and this is my friend Atem"


	7. The Shepherd and the Fae King

Yu-Gi-Oh DM - puzzle/blindshipping

* * *

Chapter Text

Once upon a time, in a far away land, at the hillside of mountain Ross was the small village of Hatat, there lived a young shepherd named Yugi; it couldn't be say that he was anything special, he was short and kind of a loner, he lived with his mother and his grandfather, and his best friends were a black bernese mountain dog named Gandora and a dark brown briard named Kuriboh.

His routine was simple.

Every morning Gandora and Kuriboh would wake him up right before his mother called for everyone to go have breakfast, then he would have a game against his grandpa and after that he would go up the hill with Gandora , Kuriboh and his sheeps, usually he would stay up there and would return home right before dusk, but of course, there were also days that he would stay home and rest.

One day, on his sixteenth spring, while he was up the hill with Gandora, Kuriboh and his sheeps, Yugi had the strange feeling that someone was watching him. Gandora didn't move from his side; he tried to ignore the strange feeling the first day, but after a couple of days it became quite difficult to ignore, it stressed him at first but he relaxed when he noticed that the strange feeling didn't follow him home.

Then, one day, he mustered all his courage and spoke.

"You know? It isn't nice to stalk people," he said out loud, to make sure he was heard. "You could at least come and greet me," he added while petting Gandora. He exhaled and turned around to look at the forest.

His eyes widened and he gaped at the man standing in front of him.

His beauty was otherworldly; he had pointed ears, a pair of horns crowned his head, they were almost as chocolaty as his skin; his eyes were sharp and crimson red just like his hair, which was wild on his head, resembling a lion's mane, his front locks stood out, not only because they were a soft daffodil, but because apart from the few that framed his face, the locks stood out in different directions.

He wore a lot of jewelry, various gemstones encrusted on gold and silver. His cheeks, the bridge of his nose and his ears (just like other visible parts of his body) were sprinkled with a golden dust. He was covered with satin and soie of different shades of green and blue, the blue clothes had small white details while the greens had orange.

Yugi was speechless.

"You're right," the sweet baritone voice made Yugi shudder. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I am Yami Atem. I am king of the fae of this country," he explained and if Yugi could, he would have gaped even more.

"Nice to meet you your Highness," he said in a soft tone that almost sounded timid. "How-?" he found himself lacking oxygen, so he breathed in and started again. "How can I help you?"

"I-" he started timidly. "May I?" he started again "Would you please tell me your name?"

Yugi stared at him with distrust, he knew of some of the tricks of the fae, there were reasons they were also feared.

"What for?" he asked warily.

The king's eyes widened slightly, as if he seriously hadn't thought about that, then he spoke, with a honesty that made Yugi's blood boil with a strange feeling, and a bit of embarrassment.

"I would like to know the name of the most beautiful human I've ever seen," once he finished he looked as if he had just ran a marathon.

Yugi's face grew hotter as it reddened. No one had ever complimented him on his looks, and who could blame them?

Yugi was nothing special. Hiis black hair was impossible to brush and his honey bangs refused to stay out of his face, his skin was pale and freckled from staying so much time under the sun... Maybe the only thing that was special about him were his eyes. They were of a baby lilac color.

Yugi was about to say that that was a lie, that there was no way he was the most beautiful human the fae king had seen in his life, but instead what came out was:

"My name is Yugi Muto." It almost came out as a whisper and Yugi wasn't even entirely sure he had actually said it.

"Yugi Muto," repeated the king, his voice was like honey for his ears.

They just stared at each other for an eternity, until Kuriboh barked from not far away.

"You-your Highness-"

"Please call me Atem," he interrupted, and he seemed embarrassed from his small outburst.

"Atem," he started, the bliss in the King's expression from hearing Yugi say his name was absolutely priceless. "Is there, is there a special reason for why you have been-" he took a moment to choose the right word. "Observing me for the past days?"

Atem's blush suddenly turned even redder. He opened his mouth and then closed it; he bit the inside of his mouth, he was very flustered, his heart pounded a thousand miles per second.

Understanding that he wouldn't get an answer Yugi continued.

"Would you?" he started "Would you like to sit with me?" asked Yugi timidly.

Atem stared at him, his face blushing even more. He nodded, and, a bit hesitant, sat beside the shepherd on the floor, Gandore in between them.

They spent days together for several seasons, slowly but surely, becoming closer and closer, sharing memories and secrets, smiles and soft caresses, likes and gifts.

It was on Yugi's nineteenth autumn, after Atem returned from a political journey to the south islands, when the nature of their relationship changed drastically.

"Atem!" called Yugi from afar.

The king had arrived early and had eagerly, and nervously, awaited for him.

He stood up, arms tense at his side, fortunately covered by his robes. Yugi greeted him with a hug, his arms around the fae's neck, Atem reciprocated the hug, feeling just a little less nervous. Yugi, still a half head shorter than him, looked up into his eyes, smiling brightly; a smile that, in all honesty, Atem couldn't help but return.

"I missed you" said the shepherd, letting go of the king, but still trapped in his embrace "How was your journey?" he asked, as Atem finally let go and both sat down on the grass.

"It wasn't bad" he said, sitting with his legs crossed and putting half his weight on his hands behind him "It was boring. And I missed you too, partner" he said smiling into the distance, as he sneaked one hand over Yugi's, both of them blushing slightly "And how about you?" he turned to his partner "How have you been partner?"

"Oh you know, same thing every day, I finally got the hang of how to play that damned pan flute you gave me" both chuckled.

"Oh really?" it wasn't really a question "Then I hope to hear you play that _damned pan flute_ one day" he said, making Yugi laugh.

"Soon enough" said Yugi, half hiding his smile with the back of his free hand.

Atem suddenly remember what he wanted to talk about with his partner and all the nervousness rushed back into him, he let Yugi´s hand go, his face growing hotter.

"Ah partner" he said, almost stuttering "There- there's something- something I want to talk to you about" the words rushed out in one breath.

Yugi looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Atem?" he turned, all his body looking at Atem, who was not looking at him in the eye.

"I, well, it's, I mean" he stuttered, not sure of how to tell him.

Yugi grabbed the fae's hand in between his own, hoping it would help him calm down, Atem smiled shyly at him.

"I. Partner, we've known each other, not for long," he said Yugi raised his brow, smiling, for him it had been years and they both knew that, Atem chuckled a bit "And, honestly, you're the most wonderful person I've ever met," he said with dreamy eyes, making Yugi blush, his mouth slightly open, eyes wide "I've been wanting to ask you this," then he whispered to himself "My heart is about to explode," he chuckled nervously "My feelings for you run way deeper than just friendship. Would you? May I? Can I? Is it acceptable if I?" he stuttered over the question time and time again, until he just, breathed and looked directly at his partner's eyes as he asked "Is if okay if I court you?"

Yugi gaped.

That was all he did for the longest couple of seconds in Atem's life.

"Partner?" he called, fearful.

"Yes," said Yugi, breathless "Yes please do, I mean, it's a okay, absolutely acceptable," he stumbled over his words, he smiled toothily, a reflection of Atem's, and the fae king couldn't help but guffaw hugging his partner, Yugi joined soon.

And the king couldn't help but plant a kiss on his partner's cheek. He apologized, suddenly bashful, but his partner laughed and returned the favor.

Unsurprisingly, the courting didn't go on for very long, it only took a couple of seasons for them to promise to each other, and fairly after that, the wedding preparations began.

"I'll be back soon, partner," he said "It's just another boring political meeting," he half joked "I'll just chat a little with your queen to make sure everything is as it must" he said to his partners ear, embracing each other.

"You're my only king," was his response, along with a chaste kiss on the lips "I'll miss you," he said giving the king another kiss "I'll be waiting for you," he smiled,and Atem did too "You better be back on time for our wedding" he chuckled, joyful.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" he said.

They bid farewell with a kiss.

One could say that the meeting went as expected, the mortals and the fae were still in good terms, even after Atem rejected the queen's offer to unify their kingdoms.

Or at least it had seemed like that until, almost at home, he received monstrous news.


	8. The Prince and the Beast

FE: 3H - Dimiashe

* * *

Chapter Text

He limped up the hill, into the ruins of the ancient monastery. A hand pressed to his side, where his wound still bled. He huffed and grunted as he walked. His vision was turned blurry and he was barely able to keep walking.

He looked around the ruins of the monastery, paranoid. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something there.

He fell face first on the floor and wasn't able to stay awake for long.

He woke again, which he didn't think would happen. He had been tucked in a very comfortable bed and his wound had been cleaned and treated. He tried to sit up but the pain wouldn't let him.

"Please don't move, you need to rest in order to heal" someone said beside him.

He shrieked and almost fell of the bed. Beside the bed was what could only be described as a monster. It had silver fur and mane. Big green snake eyes, which didn't mix well with his rather lion-like also had big ram horns and ears.

Dimitri stared at it with wide eyes.

"A-are you alright?" it asked, standing up, Dimitri tried to retreat more and the monster noticed "I-I'm sorry, I know I look scary I should've been more careful"


	9. If your heart doesn't beat it breaks

FE:3H - Dimiashe

* * *

In the monastery there are a lot of spirits, like Howards level, and there is this one that suddenly started following Ashe. He, because he's Ashe, doesn't mind, but Sothis, being a god and all, is like "That's suspicious, do something about it"

So Byleth starts following Ashe to check on him, and Dimitri notices the teach doing his thing and is like "Hey professor, what gives?" Byleth explains that he is suspicious about the spirit. Dimitri of course starts helping checking on his crush.

The spirit doesn't talk, Ashe tries to befriend it but it just stares at him.

So time passes, just like a month, and then one day in class the frickin spirit suddenly touches Ashe's heart. Like, literally, his hand goes through Ashe's chest and touches his heart. Of course everybody freaks out but Ashe is like "Guys I'm ok I just need water" so he stands but his legs get all jelly like and collapses.

Mercy, Ann and Ingrid go help Ashe; Sylvain, Dedeu and Felix chase after the spirit who just runs away/disappears; Ingrid goes for Manuela, Flayn goes to tell Sethet and Dimitri is in the verge on going feral for obvious reasons and doesn't know if he should check the condition of his love or chase after the spirit for revenge, so Byleth sends him with Flayn to notify Rhea and then goes with the rest of the boys after the spirit. They don't get the spirit and go to the infirmary where the rest of the class already is. Also Jeralt is there, and Ashe is already conscious. Manuela says that the spirit put a curse in Ashe, but she can't identify it so they don't know what it does, making it the more dangerous.

Dimitri is having a breakdown.

Then Rhea calls for Byleth and tells him that their mission is to find the spirit and break the curse.

The curse is about his heart rotting and slowly losing his feelings, and all his being slowly shutting down.

Truth is, the ghost is in love with Dimitri and the reason he spent so much time with Ashe is because he noticed that Dimitri watched Ashe with a gentle expression and wanted to see what kind of person Ashe is, and since he is so nice he felt even more jealous and cursed him.


	10. The company of wolves

Yu-Gi-Oh DM n GX - spiritshipping, coinshipping, puzzle/blindshipping and puppy/violetshipping.

* * *

No one likes wolves. They're ugly, they're dangerous, they're evil. That's what people in Johan's little village believe. Yugi, the kind boy that lives in the forest, told him that that's not true. Yugi says that the most dangerous wolves are the ones that are furry in the inside, that doesn't mean that they're evil.


	11. Such horrible things

KKM - Yuuram

* * *

A yandere has her eyes (and heart?) set on Yuuri, which means Wolfram is in danger now.

It all start with little things.


	12. For an angel to ask me t love them

KKM - yuuram

* * *

Alternative universe, no mazoku nor other world.

Yuuri has new neighbors, a way too good looking lady and her 3 sons that are nothing alike.


	13. Fa(e)ir home

Yu-Gi-Oh DM - puzzle/blindshipping

* * *

Atem's family just moved to she countryside. In the forest next door Atem finds an old and big house where he meets Yugi, who never goes out nor does ever lets him in. Atem really wants to know why.


	14. The night will tell you

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - spirirshipping

* * *

Judai and Johan have a not-so-little problem. That is, the Haou has been taking over Judai's body even with Yubel keeping him subdued.


	15. The world moving

Yu-Gi-Oh DM n GX - spiritshipping, puzzle/blindshipping n puppy/violetshipping

* * *

Yugi is investigating shadow duelists and some fake millenial items, this takes him to Duel Academy where Judai volunteers to help. After dueling the shadow duelist Titan they end up in a mirror universe.

Something bad is bound to happen if they stay there long.


	16. Ignore the bad things in the world

Yu-Gi-Oh - puzzle/blindshipping

* * *

Atem and Yugi meet when the former is scaping from slave traders, so ofc Yugi takes him in.

Atem wants revenge, Yugi wants romance and both are involved in dangerous political drama.

* * *

Prince Yugi x (ex) slave Atem (kinda?) I mean, Atem isn't Yugi's slave, in fact Yugi saves him from being one.

I've just kinda never seen a role reversal of all those fics where they're Prince/King Atem and Slave Yugi? If if this idea isn't exactly a role reversal?


	17. The burden of a blessing

FE:3H - Dimiashe

* * *

Ashe Enchanted au.

When Ashe was born he was given the cursed blessing of obedience, which makes him obey anything anyone tells him to, which causes him many problems and inconveniences. Especially when he meets the dashing Prince that for some reason carefully phrases all his request to be as far away from an order as possible.

* * *

To be in Dimitri's arms, with his face in the crook of the Prince's neck, would have been the best feeling of the world. But life just couldn't give him that little pleasure.

Shaking, dirtying Dimitri's shirt with his hot tears. Dimitri was telling him sweet words nervously, of course, it was hard to share his most honest feelings with the Ashe. Something in the back of Ashe's head longed, begged desperately, to be able to enjoy the moment. But he couldn't.

Ashe would have liked to be raising his arms to hug his Prince back. But he wasn't.

Ashe stared fearfully at the knife in his hand, the shaky hand that he was raising to the Prince's back, right between his shoulder blades.

"Stop." he whispered to himself, desperate to have the effect he had never managed to before "Stop please."

Dimitri said something, something that in other circumstances would have made his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Stop." he said, hoarse "I'm telling you to _stop_"

Dimitri quieted and, with a hint of fear, questioned. "Ashe?"


	18. Dragonlord

Yu-Gi-Oh DM - puzzle/blindshipping

* * *

Everyone knows about dragons; gigantic creatures from other worlds that like to make deals with humans to come to our world; some to bring chaos and destruction, others to become some kind of deity or ruler, and some others to share their knowledge.

Since ancient times, humans and dragons of all kinds have made deals; each resulting in the creation of drakes, of three kinds known.

Drakens, those who are one with the dragon, were entities close to human-dragon hybrids. Some say that, like werewolves, they lose control of themselves and some nights turn into dragons. Others say that they can change when they want and that they control they dragon form without problems. No one really knows the truth about these creatures since they are the rarest, and usually keep this a secret.

Darakons, vessels of dragons, are people who make a deal with a dragon and give him certain power over their bodies; if they have enough power, their body can turn to that of the dragon, but if the vessel can't handle a transition, it dies, but those who can be able to turn back and forth into dragon and human for certain time, and only if the dragon will lend them their power.

And the last, the Darguls. They bond with the dragon and are able to summon them. In these cases, they usually have an artefact that works as a mediator, it turns into the dragon when summoned and it obeys the human, of course not without something in return.

But the people learned something with time; the power of one's name works differently for human and dragons.

For humans, it saves their souls and grants them a life after death.

But dragons and drakes; they are bound to obey those who know their true name.

Humans started abusing this knowledge, and so, dragons and drakes started keeping their true names a secret.

* * *

The red moon bathed the night with its crimson light while the houses of the village were on fire and the people's screams tainted the air with horror and dread. A gigantic beast flew over the village, and from time to time its tremendous roar would quiet down the pleas and cries.

It was under the light of the red moon, that the dragon attacked the village, not leaving a single soul alive.

* * *

"Ah Siamun, a letter for you?" the young prince asked the great vizier. "From who? If I may ask."

"My brother," he smiled before he opened the letter.

"I didn't know you had a brother." The boy tried to peek and see the contents of the letter but it was written in a weird foreign language.

"A twin brother actually, he lives in a faraway land to the north-east," he said as he started reading and frowned at what the letter said.

"What does it say Siamun?" he asked worried, shouldn't he be happy to know about his brother?

"He's asking for refuge for him and his grandson"

"They'll come here?"

"They must be on their way then. Sugoroku always acts before getting a response," he ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll need to go talk about this with your father"

"I'll go too."

"There's no need, why don't you play with Mana?" said the old man.

The boy scowled but obeyed nonetheless.

* * *

The gates opened and they were escorted inside.

The boy hid behind his grandfather, and at the throne room, the Pharaoh and great vizier awaited them.

"Pharaoh," the old man kneeled down and his grandson hurriedly did the same. "I'm thankful you are kind enough to receive us in your home."

"Stand up," ordered the Pharaoh. "There's no need for you to thank me. I'm just happy to help my dear friend and vizier Siamun, and those important to him too." smiled the ruler. "Be welcome to the palace of Thaobe, my home, and now yours too."

"Thank you, great Pharaoh."

"Now, I guess you'll want a moment of privacy with your brother. A room has been prepared for you and your grandson, you can sort everything out there."

The boy peeked from behind his grandfather to look at the Pharaoh, but when he looked at him, he shied away and hid again.

"Don't be shy," said the Pharaoh gently with a kind smile on his face. "I mean no harm to you or your family."

"Oh, sorry for my imprudence," excused Sugoroku. "This is my grandson, Yugi-" he then turned to his grandson "-Yugi, this is Pharaoh Akenankamon." Siamun walked closer to his relatives "And this is my brother, Siamun."

"Hello Yugi, I haven't seen you since you were in your mother's belly."

Little Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Nice to meet you," he said in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you too." He turned to his brother, "Follow me, I'll take you to your room"

"Thank you, Siamun."

"Don't thank me. You're my brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do to help you," both smiled and walked away from the throne room.

* * *

"Woah, they look just the same," Mana whispered.

"Shut up, Mana. I want to hear what they're saying," said the prince, both were peeking through the curtain door.

"A dragon has been appearing and destroying villages," sighed Siamun's twin. "All close to our home… I feared we would be next."

"Don't worry, here you'll be safe. I can assure you that," he put a hand over his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm happy I've got to see you again, and finally got to meet my grandson," he smiled at Yugi who had been checking a trunk.

The young prince gasped quietly. He had never seen someone so pretty, and just like that, he didn't pay attention to the conversation anymore, he just stared at Siamun's grandson.

"How old is he by the way?"

"10 springs old"

Mana shook him to get his attention.

"He's your age, Atem."

Atem just nodded.

"I want to go greet them," she said to herself.

Mana knocked on the wall beside the entrance.

"Great vizier," she said. "I heard about your brother's arrival and I wanted to come and greet him." She made the prince stand beside her. "Atem is here too," she added causing the prince beside her to freeze.

"Come on in."

Mana pulled Atem in with her.

Yugi stood there, almost behind his grandfather, shy but curious about the new people, he stared at them with bright eyes.

Atem felt his face grow hot when he noticed Yugi's pretty blush, his heart thundered in his chest; he felt like running away, but at the same time wanted to stay and stare at him all day.

"Sugoroku, Yugi. This is Atem, the heir of Thaobe's throne," presented Siamun.

Both bowed respectfully.

"And I'm Mana, his best friend," she commented. "Nice to meet you two," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Mana," said Sugoroku and patted her head.

Siamun gave Atem a look and he finally reacted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said nervously and mimicked the bow they had made.

"Hey, why don't you two take Yugi and show him around the palace?" suggested Siamun.

"Of course great vizier!" Mana took Yugi's hand and ran out, dragging Atem and Yugi with her.

They had shown Yugi half the palace. He had warmed up to Mana and spoke more freely, more relaxed, while Atem had been rather quiet the whole time, only speaking when asked about something, but had been paying close attention to Yugi's expressions and movements, as if he was trying to memorize all of them.

They ran through the hallways because Mana wanted to get to her favourite part of the palace.

"What did I tell you about running in the hallways?" said someone warningly.

Mana giggled nervously and as she thought of an excuse Atem got closer to Yugi, stood beside him and shily took Yugi's hand, the boy didn't flinch away, he looked down as his face blushed harder.

"Mana, Atem, would you present me your new friend?" asked the tall man.

"His name is Yugi" answered Atem and puffed out his chest proudly "He's Siamun's grandson"

The tall man kneeled down to look at Yugi at the eyes, Yugi squeezed Atem's hand and tried to hide behind Mana.

"Don't be scared Yugi, master Mahad is super nice" she moved away from Yugi.

Yugi then tried to hide behind Atem, but he wouldn't let go off his hand so he ended up just tightly hugging Atem's arm.

Atem squeezed back and put his other hand over Yugi's hand that was over his arm.

"Nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Mahad, the courts head magician"

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said, quietly.

He looked at him in the eyes briefly, before looking down again. Atem also looked down and found Yugi moving his feet nervously.

"Did you know?" said Mana "Yugi and his grandpa are going to live with us now"

"Then welcome home Yugi" he ruffled the boy's hair and a warm smile appeared on Yugi's face.

"Thank you Sir" he nodded.

"You can call me Mahad if it's more comfortable for you" the boy shook his head.

"Sir it's okay," he said.

"Okay then" he stood up again "I'll see you around Yugi" he started walking away "And don't forget your studies Mana" he added.

"Okay" she yelled "Come on we're getting to the best part" she started running again, leaving the boys behind.

Yugi was still hugging Atem's arm with an expression of fear, even tho his eyes shone with curiosity.

Atem released himself from Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders; Yugi looked at him in the eyes, clearly surprised by his sudden action.

"Yugi," he said, puffing out his chest "I'm going to protect you, so you don't have to be afraid anymore; no one will harm you as long as you're with me, okay?" Yugi nodded "So from now on, please stay by my side"

"Yes" Yugi smiled and his eyes sparkled like gemstones "I promise" his smile widened and Atem mirrored his expression.

"Hey! Hurry up!" yelled Mana from afar.

Atem took Yugi's hand.

"Let's go, Yugi," he said.

Yugi nodded and both ran after Mana, holding hands.

* * *

"Hey Atem" someone whispered to his ear.

Surprised, Atem almost jumped out of his hiding spot; his partner was crouched beside him, trying to muffle his giggles.

"Yugi, stop scaring me like that," he said, pouting; it wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time, Yugi sneaked from behind and scared him.

"But it's funny" he sat on the floor "and it's so easy" he added, smiling.

"It's only funny for you" he complained.

"Maybe, but anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked "Hiding from Master Aknadin again?" he inquired, a knowing look on his face.

Oh, Where did that shy little thing go? Where was the shy boy Atem met springs ago? Who knows? Like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly, Yugi's quiet and shy personality had turned into curious and playful, and sometimes a smart ass and a tease.

Atem looked away, a bit irritated because his partner was right, all the time actually.

"You know that if you don't go now you'll make things worse, right?"

"I'll go if you go with me," he said "If I'm going to be tortured by my uncle, you'll have to go down with me"

"I can't" he responded, not sad at all "I'm not a prince" he smiled "He'll kick me out; we went through this already, remember?"

Atem groaned.

"The way my uncle teaches is SO boring" he let himself fall no the floor and looked up to the sky "But he's the only one so knowledgeable of Thaobe's politics that agreed to be my teacher" Yugi lied down beside him.

They stared at the sky for a couple of minutes, until Atem bolted upright, eyes glimmering with an idea.

"You know?" he said "If it was decided that you were to become the next great vizier you would have to take classes with me" Yugi pouted "Including my uncle's class" Atem grinned devilishly.

"Don't" Yugi warned "Atem" he sat up but the prince had already sprinted away "Atem!" he ran after the prince.

Atem laughed, Yugi had yet to beat him in a race, so he was safe; he looked back to check if he had lost his friend and crashed with someone.

"I finally found you, prince," said the man.

The blood in his veins froze, he had found the man he had been avoiding all afternoon.

"Uncle," he said nervously "Good afternoon, don't you happen to know where the great vizier is? I've been looking for him" he smiled sheepishly.

"You can't fool me boy" he warned "Now off we go, I have so much to teach you yet" he grabbed his arm and dragged him to his classroom.

Yugi saw them passing by and when he was sure Atem had noticed him, he stuck out his tongue before running off.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi stared at his feet, a pretty blush painting his cheeks pink.

"I am, but are you?" Atem grabbed Yugi's hands, he was also nervous, but he was determined, he was sure his partner shared the feeling, and he knew both of them wanted more than what they already had.

Yugi nodded with a soft 'yes', they got a little closer, the tip of their feet touching; that and their hands were the only places they were touching of the other.

Atem was looking down, he was half a head taller than his partner. He had never really felt the height difference until that moment.

Yugi looked up, he wasn't smiling and Atem was sure neither was he.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned forward and stopped mere millimetres from Atem's mouth.

Time stopped, none moved for what felt like a millennium, then both moved at the same time and closed the small gap and their lips finally touched.

The kiss didn't last long but it felt like an eternity while it lasted.

Yugi's pink blush had turned a bright red, Atem was sure he was in the same state.

Yugi's lips stretched out in a wide smile, Atem felt his lips do the same.

Their gazes were locked, neither daring to look away.

"So," said Yugi, voice barely above a whisper "Is this what we are now?" his smile didn't falter "Is this what you want us to be now?"

"I do," he said "But what about you? Do you want this?"

"Of course I do. With you, only with you" said Yugi, leaning his face down on Atem's shoulder.

Atem exhaled a lovestruck 'partner'. He let Yugi's hands go and embraced him tightly getting their bodies even closer.

Yugi let the prince hold him for a couple of minutes before murmuring against his shoulder.

"Atem, can I, can I kiss you again?"

"Whenever you want," he said "It's part of what we are now"

"I meant right now?"

Atem let his partner go, suddenly flustered, he laughed nervously, repeating 'yes' and 'of course'.

Yugi snorted, grabbed Atem's face and crushed their lips together, it took Atem a minute to react; he closed his eyes, tilted his face to get in a more comfortable position and placed his hands on Yugi's waist.

Neither was sure what 'this' was, but neither really cared because whatever it was it surely was good.

* * *

Yugi enjoyed visiting the market place from time to time, you never knew what you could find and learn there.

He leaned against a house, cloaked; he chews an apple and listened to the men speaking close to him.

"Have you heard?" said one of them "It has been rumoured that a talented dragon charmer will come"

"Dragon charmer?" inquired the other "What is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure" he scratched his head "but they say he can guess the name of every dragon and drake he sees"

Yugi's blood went cold, he never thought there would be someone with a talent like that. He could have an army of loyal dragons if he so wished, how scary a man like that could be.

"Do you know his name?"

"Doryu" he paused "Or was it, Pendragon?"

"Where is he from?"

"Some say he's from Sesnus, some others say he's from Herlas"

"And he'll come here?" the other nodded "Do you think he would tell me his secret?" the other laughed.

Yugi decided that he had heard enough, he stormed out of there and sneaked back into the palace.

"Hello there," someone said from behind him.

"After all this time, I've finally managed to do it!"

"Atem!" Yugi frowned.

"You have no right to complain" he accused, calming his laughter "You have been doing this to me for six springs now" a smug smile appeared on his face "Anyway, what has you so on edge today? Did something happened at the market?"

"How did you know?"

"You sneak out there every two or three days. You aren't exactly subtle partner"

Yugi sighed.

"Nothing happened, I just heard about a dragon charmer that's coming," he said.

"Dragon charmer?"

Yugi explained what he heard and Atem also frowned, deep in thought.

"He does sound dangerous. I'll talk to my father about it" Yugi nodded "But first. You don't happen to have something for me, do you?" he said, playfully.

Yugi mirrored his expression.

"Will a bitten apple do?"

"No"

"Good, cuz I already ate it all" he smirked.

"How dare you?" he said in faked pain.

He shrieked and jumped away, whoever greeted him roared with laughter.


End file.
